Revenge: the Baroness
by princesssexymama
Summary: What if Rodmilla and Marguerite escaped, and they wanted revenge?
1. Ecscape

While working the Baroness Rodmilla and her daughter Marguerite would always be plotting one of two things revenge on Danielle and their escape. One day while working they came up with the perfect plan of escape. While eating dinner they would snatch the silver wear up to their rooms( which was the smallest room I've ever seen in the world and cover in rags for sleeping on.)they put the silver wear in a whole between bricks, which they have been doing for a month. The silver wear's use was that they would wedge the silver wear in the cracks and pull the bricks out. One night on a full moon when everyone was a sleep they had made a big enough hole to crawl through, and they made their escape! " Mother my feet hurt can we do this tomorrow?" Marguerite complained. " What why would you want to do another day's work, when we can escape now? Rodmilla replied.( Getting annoyed with the constant complaining.) Rodmilla and Marguerite walked on for tireless mile until they got to an old friend's house. They walked through the rusted gate until they got to a rotting door and they pounded with the last bit of strengh they could muster. A balding mustle bound young man came to the door. " What do you two want ?'"I thought they had you two working like slaves?" Said the young man."Mark shut up and let us in we are exused ." Comanded Rodmilla. Some one is fiesty." Murmerd Mark." Besides what do you want ?" " Mark we have a job for you!" Replied Marguerite.

Author's note: please give a good review ( my first FF)


	2. Plans are begining

" What is it this time poison, hang, imprison, or your all time favorite kidnap?" Mark asked.

" Bingo!" cried Marguerite.

" Are you still as sharp as you used to be?" Rodmilla asked.

" A little rusty, but I can still get the job done ." replied Mark.

" Soooooooooo who is the lucky one ?" Mark asked.

" Danielle!" exclaimed Marguerite.

" Are you serious , have you seen the guards around that place it's like Fort Knox!" Mark yelled.

" Are you trying to get me, killed " asked Mark.

" Besides you don't have any money!" exclaimed Mark

" Oh, you will get your money as soon as we get the ransom!"Rodmilla explained.

Mean while Danielle and Jacqueline are in the castle and ordering gowns for the ball.

( which is in a week!)

"Danielle what about this one?" ( As she held up a satin pink dress with silver trimming, and came up to her ankles.)

"No it is too puffy." " I don't think I am ever going to find a dress in time!" complained Danielle.

"Well I think I am going to get this one!" Jacqueline said.

" What do think of this one?" asked Danielle.( As she held up a green dress with lace at the bottom of the dress and lace trimming the top of the bodice.)

" Oh pretty, I love it!" " Henry is going to love it!" Jacqueline said with a smile.

" Love what?" said Henry as he storms through the door.

Author's notes: Reviews plzzzzzzzz!( Thank u 2 those who hav reviewed!


	3. Jacqueline's date

" Henry , so what color do you want it to be.?James asked. "Ummm…. Okay um… green!'' "Danielle's favorite color is green of course. Why didn't I think of it before?

" Okay green……. sooo okay good you have one pair of green dress robes good and…black shoes!'' James suggested.

"So do you want me to get your hairdresser to come in that morning or right before the ball?" James asked. " Ummmmmmm what about that afternoon?" Henry asked. " Hummmmm okay let me check to see if she has any cancellations ." James replied.

Meanwhile Danielle and Jacqueline were trying to find shoes to match Danielle's dress ( they are torn between silver and clear.) " But I love the clear ones !" Jacqueline said. " I know but I think the silver ones will match better!" Danielle replied.

" But Henry would like the clear ones better." Jacqueline teased. " Henry likes everything I wear! Danielle said. " I think I'm done with the ball right now, want to go to the library with me?" Danielle asked. " Not right now besides I'm supposed to be meeting James for lunch!" Jacqueline said excidedly.

Okay were gonna need

1 graple hook

1 long piece of rope

1 crossbow

2 bows

50 arrows

and 5 knifes. Mark listed on a piece of paper. " Oh and were gonna need some money." Mark said with a smirk. " So ladies how much do you have?" " Together we have one pound. ( 1 dollar) Margurite and Rodmilla said in unison. " Okay well I have five pounds and fifty pence ( 5 dollars and 50 cents)." Said Mark. " So we need to find some more money, because I don't get paid till Monday." "So that could be a problem."

" Were do you work?" Rodmilla asked. " Pauper's Pizza ." Mark replied. " Ha ha ha ha ……………….. oh your not kidding sorry." " I guess it's better than having no job at all." Marguerite apologized. " Yea, well business has been kind of sluggish and I have to pay rent so gotta fill in the blanks.' Mark explained. " Sooooo what are you gonna do?" Rodmilla asked. " Well …… I really hate to do this but we could go to my brother Vinny." " But it's risky." Said Mark.

Back to Jacqueline and James' lunch/ date.

" Danielle before you leave can you help me pick out what to wear?" Jacqueline asked.

"Ummmmmmmmmm……………….yea just hold on what color do you want to wear?" Asked Danielle. "I'm thinking royal blue, with plain silver shoes nothing to fancy.'' Replied Jacqueline. "Okay do you want to wear my dress ? Danielle asked.'' Could I , oh think you so much! " Jacqueline exclaimed. " Okay here is the dress and shoes , is there anything else I can help you with ?" Danielle asked.  
" I don't thank you so much." Jacqueline said again. " It's no problem!" Danielle replied. Jacqueline quickly put on the ress and shoes and rushed into the courtyard James was already there and it looked like picked Jacqueline some of the most beautiful white and pink roses he could find. As James saw Jacqueline come to the table he stood up and said " A bouquet of flowers to the prettiest flower of them all?" Jacqueline blushed so red she matched the red roses behind her. " Why thank you very much, these flowers are so beautiful and you look very handsome also!" Jacqueline said still blushing. It looked like James ordered the roasted duck with the mango salsa. As Jacqueline ate she thought to herself how did he know this was her favorite dish? Maybe it was a lucky guess , or maybe this was his favorite dish too. Meanwhile James was woundering .. I wounder if she thinks I'm dumb for asking Danielle what her favorite dish was.Maybe she doesn't know…….. oh I hope she doesn't know!


	4. After the date

" Um well its getting late so we 'd better get off

to bed, I don't know about you but I need my

beauty sleep!" Jacqueline suggested.

" Well would, by any chance you like me to

"Walk you to your room?" James stammered.

" I would love you to walk me to my room!"

Jacqueline said trying not to sound overly

excited.

" So, um how long have you known Danielle?"

James asked.

" Well since we were both twelve years old."

"How long have you and Henry known each

other?"

" Well I have known him since I was six years

old, so we go way back."

"Well this is my room so I think I should go

now."

" oh well hopefully I will see you tomorrow?"

James asked.

" Yeah I will deffinately catch up with you

tomorrow, see you then!"


End file.
